To love some pup like that
by 2starryeyes
Summary: Chase and Marshall have been best friends ever since they met. Now, as young adults, they are still as close. But both of them have a secret to tell. And when Marshall comes home one night all hurt and tired, will Chase confess his love to him?Or will Marshall confess his? A Chase and Marshall shipping, has a bit of Zuma and Rocky. My first time writing a paw patrol story. One shot


To love some pup like that

Beautiful.

That was what Chase thought every time he thinks of Marshall. That, and a lot of other good things too. Funny, cute, clumsy (in a good way), and so perfect. Just the thought of seeing him everyday made him want to wake up earlier just to see him. Yup, Chase was in love with his best friend. He wasn't sure when exactly he started falling for Marshall, but it was probably after Rocky and Zuma announced that they were dating. It was a shock to most of them, most of them thinking that Zuma had a crush on Skye, but they soon got over their confusion and moved on. Before, Chase thought males couldn't be mates together, but now….. he wasn't so sure, maybe he did have a chance at this.

Sighing, Chase slowly wandered up the hill that overlooked the sea. He went past Rocky and Zuma, who were playing in the grass. Dating didn't seem to change them too much, just a few kisses here and there. Chase hadn't seen Marshall all day. He left on a mission with Ryder, Skye and Rubble in the morning and still hasn't come back yet. It was late afternoon, and Chase wondered what he could do.

Without thinking his mind wondered to Marshall. How the Dally always seems to doubt himself makes Chase want to shake him by the shoulders and tell him what an awesome pup he is, which he actually did do once (or twice). Marshall always seems to doubt his beauty, and the good he does in the world. 'But really, who would not like Marshall?' Chase thought.

Since they were in their young adult years, most of them had grown and changed. Skye was taller and bigger than she was before and a lot more cranky. She did became pretty though, but Chase doesn't like her that way. Rubble, being the youngest of the group, still had some growing to do, but he had grown into a miniature version of a adult English Bulldog; becoming more muscular, more territorial, eating a lot more, and so on. Rocky? Well..Since he was a mixed breed, all he really did was grow bigger and taller, with a less of a child's voice. Zuma did grow bigger, and ate a whole lot more since he was a Lab, but his lisp didn't go away. But he just lives with it now, not hating it anymore (because of Rocky) and it's not that noticeable either. Chase himself didn't change that much, just much taller and more muscular, not to mention his ears have gotten more bigger and his snout longer. To him, it was Marshall who changed. He had more spots splashed artfully on his back but no new ones on his head. He was also more taller, almost as tall as Chase, and muscular as well. Being a fire dog means you have to be fast, and all of those racing competitions with him made Marshall's legs much more agile and quick. He tended to be less clumsy now, but every time he did trip, everyone would get a laugh out of it. His eyes were less of a bright blue and more like an ice blue now too. He seemed more beautiful to Chase, and to a lot of the other females in Adventure Bay, who flirted with him endlessly. Whenever Chase saw them, he would feel a pang in his chest. 'I guess I'm jealous of them, being able to flirt with Marshall so easily' But he didn't do anything about it, since Marshall always turned them down, no matter how pretty they were.

At the top of the hill, there was a huge oak tree with lots of shade waiting for Chase. This was hs and Marshall's hideout, where they could just talk, the two of them, and be free for a while before they got back to work. Being a police dog was getting harder, and much more dangerous. Once, a enemy hacker had pulled a gun out aiming at Chase when he found him using private information for the wrong reasons. That was something he'll never forget. Marshall, too, had a hard job being a fire dog. Every once in a while Marshall would get hurt trying to rescue someone and it will break Chase's heart every single time. But, they are rescue dogs, and this was their job.

Looking at the sun from the view he had, he felt the sun's warm rays embrace him for a minute, then the sun started to set. 'Marshall has to be home by now.' Chase thought. But instead of going to check, he decided to call Ryder and ask him. Calling Ryder on his pup tag, he heard Ryder's voice. Finally!

"Chase? What's up?"

"Nothing. I wanted to ask if you guys are home yet, I have something to tell Marshall."

"Oh Chase… Don't worry, we'll be back soon but Marshall…he got hurt. He was rescuing some sheep when he tripped over some burning branches and fell. We don't know how serious it is right now. We'll be back soon, but we have to get Marshall to the hospital right now. Bye Chase, I have to go now. See you at home."

"What?" It was too late. the pup tag flashed, and then Chase couldn't hear Ryder's voice anymore. Marshall got hurt? Why does he have to almost die? 'Because he's a fire pup, dummy.' There was so many times when Marshall almost died on him but each time it felt like the first time. Thinking of him, he remembered Marshall once said, "When in doubt, sing it out." Marshall was a very talented singer, but he was shy and mostly only sang to Chase. Chase, however, didn't feel the urge to sing often, so he never did. Now, though, he used all the feelings that was trapped inside him to sing his heart out for Marshall. Quietly, he started to sing.

Say something I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me too

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you

Chase's voice got even quieter as he sang the next part. He was worried sick for his love and all he could do was wait.

And I… am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I… will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

His voice went higher, singing out all of his grief and worry.

Say something I'm giving up on you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something I'm giving up on you

Chase took a breath, and sang gently

And I.. will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

But I won't have you till I die

He sang loud and clear again, singing at the now gone sun.

Say something I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I, would've followed you

Oh-oh-oh

Say something I'm giving up on you

Someone behind him sang..

Say something…

That voice sounded familiar, like…

"Marshall!" Chase turned around hugged the dally tightly, starting to cry. Marshall gently patted the German Shepard's back, soothing him a little. "I thought you were really hurt!" Chase whimpered.

"It takes more than some burns and an ankle sprain to kill me, Chase"

"I know, but you really need to watch out more, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Chase, you and I both know that is not going to happen. Now, let's talk about something else." Marshall limped over to where Chase was, and Chase helped him lie down, resting his bandaged legs.

"So, I heard you singing.. Care to explain? You hardly ever sing, more like never."

"Okay, but first, honesty hats on." He and Marshall both mimicked putting a hat on. "I was singing because I had just heard that you got hurt and I couldn't do anything to help. So I was just sulking there. But I remembered that you once said to me, "When in doubt, sing it out." So I did."

"Not to mention, your voice is really good too, so gentle and powerful, unlike you." Marshall smirked.

"Thanks Marshall, you wound me." Chase rolled his eyes at him.

"Anytime."

"Hey Marshall?" Chase asked. Now was the time to ask him how he felt.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" A pink strip of blush instantly appeared on Marshall's muzzle. "W-why do you ask Chase? Do you like someone?"

"Well, I asked because all these girls are chasing you around and I can't focus on my job, so I wanted to know."

"Ooh Are you jealous?" Now it was Chase's turn to blush.

"What! No!" It was amazing how quickly and smoothly Marshall could change the conversation. Before they were sad, now they

were making fun of him.

"Okay okay" Marshall attempted a serious face. "In fact, I do like someone."

"Who?" Chase's heart was breaking slowly but surely.

"You" Marshall smiled sweetly at Chase, who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Me? What?"

"Yes you, ever since we were I rescued you from the gang of dogs. You were my first friend, the brother I never had, who loved me and treated me well. People may see a bossy, know it all dog, but I see a sweet, handsome, caring friend who I love everyday. Today just gave me a reminder that forever may not last. So I don't want to take this to the ground with me, I want you to know that I truly do love you."

"Marshall…"

"That's okay if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know."

"No Marshall! I love you too! That gang was gonna kill me, and you saved me! I wake up everyday just to see your face and hear you laugh. It's crazy how crazy I am in love with you but it seems like we were meant to be somehow. When you're around I feel a sort of connection to you, wanting to talk to you and make you happy. You are the most kind, happy, caring, also very handsome mate I would want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Marshall."

"Aww Chase I never knew had that in you!"

"What?"

"The sweet talk!"

"Marshall, that is a power every German Shepard has."

"Oh really? What other powers do they have?"

"This is one." And Chase leaned in and kissed Marshall gently on the lips. Marshall leaned into him and kissed him back more harder. This continued for a while, both fighting for dominance. Eventually, they had to breathe.

"If all of them are like that…"

"They might be…"

"Hush, let me enjoy this moment" Marshall snuggled into Chase's chest fur, liking the feeling of being so close to Chase.

"When did you find the guts to say that?"

"I dunno. Must have been that alcohol that I drank."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, kidding, I don't want either of us to be drunk again."

"Love you Marshall."

"Love you Chase"

Hey guys!

2starryeyes here, I recently found Paw Patrol and now I love it! I ship Chase and Marshall, and Rocky and Zuma. I was just randomly listening to music when I heard the song 'say something' and I knew what I was going to write. This is my first time writing a paw patrol story I hope I did well!

The alcohol part in the end was a reference from another story I read, called ' Can't stay away Part 2'. It's by scarlethunter who got me really into Chase and Marshall, she's an awesome writer!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!

~2starryeyes~

13


End file.
